1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a night light and a patterned board, and more particularly to a night light detachably connected to a translucent patterned board such that when the night light is lit, the pattern on the board is presented to increase the surrounding environment.
2. Description of Related Art
During the night, in order to avoid collision, the house-hold normally will keep a night light on so that no-one in the house will collide with something in the dark. Browsing the existing night lights, function-orientated night lights, such as the scented night lights, peculiar shaped night lights etc. are becoming more and more popular. As the different functions of the night lights become diversified, prices of these night lights are becoming higher and higher so that users will not go after these high-priced night lights and go for the night lights with single function. However, even when buying these low-priced and single function night lights, users would want to have something different from the conventional night lights so as to increase the decoration effect.
The currently available night light normally is equipped with a casing shaped into a variety of forms so that when the bulb in the night light is lit, the shape of the casing is projected and entertainment of the surrounding environment is increased. However, projecting shapes is dull and unfulfilling.
The present invention tends to provide an improved night light in combination with a patterned board to obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved night light in combination with a patterned board detachably connected to the night light so that the pattern on the board is presented when the night light is lit.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a translucent board such that when the night light is lit, the pattern is clearly seen from a side opposite to the night light.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.